Nightmare in the Underground
by Toy Freddy Fazbear
Summary: This is the story of a 10 year old kid named Kaiden as he adventures through the underground. He follows the pacifist route twice. And genocide only once.
1. Know Kaiden (Prologue)

**Hey, NEW story, and yes, it's undertale. Classic. This is my first time i'm writing an undertale fanfic. so i'mma get my character out of the way.**

 **Name: Kaiden**

 **Gender: male**

 **age: 10**

 **Soul color: Red**

 **weapon: (start at stick, but Adapting)**

 **armor: (nothing, but it adapts)**

 **Personality: a mysterious, pun loving, person who can get serious and is also is sensitive**

 **Appearance: red shirt (short sleeved) and blue sweat pants with a black stripe. pretty pale. blonde, and has blue eyes**

 **Reason: he heard that the view was amazing from the top of the mountain**

 **Strange things: his eye glows depending on mood (Red: Determined, or Angry. Hazel [his eyes will not glow in this color since its his default]: happy, Docile. Yellow: _Idea_. there are more and they will be revealed ****later**

* * *

Me and my friends were all at school and we decided we would go with our family's and go mountain hiking together, except we actually went one after another.

First Sarah,

Then Josh,

Claudi,

Logan,

Crys,

Matt.

And last, me.

We had no idea that this mountain was Mt. Ebbot from the game Undertale, (but to be honest none of us were gamers) and we had no idea that this mountain actually had real life monsters! So gather around because this is the story of how I became ambassador, revived all my friends, and over all, my _Nightmare in the Underground_!


	2. Chapter 1: The Demon Flower

**This is more of the** ** _real_** **first chapter and the other one was more of getting to know Kaiden not for story.**

* * *

"Ugh, what happened?" I said. I had forgotten why I was lying in a pile of golden flowers, I looked up and, "Oh... right."

I had jumped down a mountain, I was not a gamer by any means, so I did not know that, somehow, this was Mt. Ebbot. To be honest, at the start, I thought I died, until I realized that I wasn't dead. With no other options, I went onward, seeing that there was no other way to go, since the only way back was up, and I had no way to go up. Then I met the demon flower known as Flowey.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" They said with an unsettling yet normal smile. "Hmm you're new to the Underground, arent'cha? Golly, you must be so confused! Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"

then suddenly, everything went dark. The only things I saw were Flowey, in black and white, and a little red heart that was where my real heart was but it was on the outside, or a marker that labels your heart.

"See that heart? That is your Soul. The very culmination of your being."

 _'Well, that makes a little more sense,'_ I thought.

"Your soul starts off weak, but it can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What does LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE don't you? Don't worry! I'll share some with you!" He winked. This continued to get more and more creepy, seriously. LV stands for love that makes your soul , "Down here, LOVE is spread through... Little... white... 'friendliness pellets'. Move around. get as many as you can!" He threw the so-called 'friendliness pellets' at me

 _'What harm can these do? He seems nice enough.'_ I thought. As I went to catch one Flowey's expression changed.

"OW," I cringed. I tend to over-react a bit "SON OF A-"

"You IDIOT!" He screeched "In this world, it's _**KILL** OR **BE KILLED**_ **!** "

"Why?"

"Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!" his face changed from innocent and happy, to evil and demonic, " _DIE!_ "

He started laughing maniacally as he surrounded me in friendliness pellets that were closing in on me, closer and closer when suddenly, they all disappeared.

"What?" we both said in unison, then a fireball came out of nowhere and hit Flowey in his face. "Ow!" the flower shrieked. I was thankful for whoever did that...

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **Lol, first real chapter and it's all about Flowey. Check back soon for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: the demon is seen

**Hey. For anyone who wonders why there is no "Real life Pokemon adventures" it's because SOMEONE is not writing ((who me?)) YES YOU NOW GET TO WORK.**

The person who saved me was a goat named Toriel.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth." Toriel said. I was shaking, I was not able to talk or trust anyone after Flowey.

"Please, no. Don't hurt me. I don't want to die!" I sobbed, then I pulled out a stick, "I-I-I'll hit you!" she looked horrified, at the time, I didn't know if I reminded her of something, or if she was horrified to see me traumatized

"What is wrong, my child," she said calmly "I am not going to hurt you. The flower is gone and now I am here. Currently there is nothing here that will hurt you."

"H-how do I know that you aren't l-ying."

"If I was going to hurt you, I wouldn't have stopped the flower."

"A-alright."

"Come my child." she left, and so, I followed.

We came into a big room with stairs going into another room, But I stopped when I saw a glowing star, and it's the determination star from the game. Of course, my brain went _touch the_ _shiny_.And so I touched it.

"The shadow of the Ruins looms above," A mysterious voice stated, "filling you with determination"

"What? Who said that," I said. looking around, I actually saw a ghost-human... facepalming? "uhh."

"Great you can hear and see me," they said, "oh well. I'm Chara, I was a human who fell down here too, until I died. Also, the thing you just touched, basically, when you die, it brings you back to life, but in the past, because you have determination"

"Alright"

"I'll also give you advice" she smirked evilly

"I'll take your advice if I think it's good."

"Alright" She sighed

 **Alright i'm getting three things out of the way**

 **1\. I DO think chara is a girl**

 **2\. I DO think chara is pronounced care-a**

 **3\. I DO support the theory that chara is the narrator**

 **see ya latar**


	4. NOTE!

**THERE WILL BE CUSTOM CONTENT, JUST LATER.**

 **why am I doing this like this.**

 **idk.**

 **also should the battles be like**

 **1\. With the buttons**

 **2\. no buttons and realistic**

 **3\. buttons and realistic**

* * *

 **I shall also be including AUs like Underswap and Underfell, but in a seperate story.**

 **I do not own them, all content belongs to their respective owners**

 **also**

 **do not hate**


	5. Chapter 3: Puzzles galore!

**new chapter yay! also everyone remember I don't own Undertale**

* * *

As we went up the stairs, we came into a room with a deactivated puzzle

"I guess she got tired of waiting," Chara said, "but we weren't gone for that long were we?"

,

"I don't know" I responded as we proceeded.

We found Toriel in a room with switches, and bridges. Some switches were labeled so I flipped those ones.

"Now that you know how the ruins works it's time to know that, since you are human, monsters may attack you. If this happens, just strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time, I shall come to resolve the conflict," Toriel couldn't be serious, there was no way that doing what she suggested would get me anywhere alive! There was no way. "Here, try talking to this dummy."

Regardless I went up to the dummy. and, like Flowey, it all went black, besides me and the dummy, so I thought of things to say, But when I finally decided to say something,

"I like your beady eyes." I told the dummy, but it didn't seem much for conversation, at least Toriel seemed happy with me. Chara just burst out laughing.

"The next room awaits!" Toriel proceeded to the next room, which was a room that had a path lead seemingly to nowhere and so I followed Toriel when suddenly it went black again and I saw a frog like thing.

"What is that?" I asked Chara

"That's Froggit, He doesn't seem to know why he's here" Chara responded

"Well I think he's cute" I said as I crouched down to his size.

"He can't understand what you say idiot." Right after Chara said that, Froggit blushed "...He was flattered anyway?"

Just then Toriel came and looked harshly at Froggit, so they left.

Up ahead, I spotted a sign. "The western room is the eastern room's blueprint," Chara read.

"Wonder what that could mean," I pondered, tiltong my head.

* * *

 **you happy now? you gonna F***ing update now?**

 **you only have one day left for the halloween speacial**

 **(spoilers if you know who I'm talkin about)**


	6. Chapter 4: Unnecessary Tension

**Sorry for long time. I do not own undertale**

 **Edit: Hey, guys, it's The Pokèmon Warrior here, since the REAL author of this story is either too lazy to edit or has forgotten about this story. I mean, really, he only typed seven paragraphs before he waited a little _too_ long and I decided to step in. So, without further ado, welcome back to Nightmare in the Underground.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Also, curse Flowey for repeatedly erasing the chapter just to make me angry. (Reset counter: 4)**

* * *

"Let's just go." I said reluctantly, trying not to think about the sign too much, but the next room was one full of spikes.

"This is the puzzle, but..." She sighed, "Here, take my hand for a moment."

"Okay." I said, as I took her hand and we walked through the spikes, I was confused, how were we walking on the spikes, but then I realized something, we were walking on the exact same path that was in the other room. The spikes were retracting under our feet.

"Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now," she commented.

"Yeah, tell me about it! I would have never have figured that out alone," I told her as we proceeded to the next room

"You have done excellently thus far, my child, however... I have a difficult request to ask of you." Toriel paused, turning around to face me.

"I would like you to walk to the end of this room by yourself. Forgive me for this." Toriel apologized, as she darted to the other side of the room. Some music started to play, creating some unnecessary tension.

I started to run after I got a little worried something was actually going to happen. Briskly picking up the pace, I didn't realize I was leaving Chara behind as my walk turned into a dash.

I don't think Chara noticed, either, since she didn't try to catch up with me.

Once I was a few feet away from the exit of the room, I felt a stabbing pain under my foot as I tripped over a rock. I landed face-first on the ground of the Ruins.

I felt a stinging pain in my cheek as Toriel tried to help me up after coming out from behind a pillar. Stumbling to my feet and looking around, I assumed that Chara must have felt the sting, too, since she jolted and ran over.

I placed my hand on my cheek, but when the pain grew more intense, I sharply pulled it away. A smear of blood was on my hand, along with a bunch of dirt and tiny rocks. My eyes glowed a dark orange color when the stabbing pain returned.

Chara sighed in annoyance. "This is why we should have killed them when we had the chance," she grumbled, clearly irritated.

The dull orange shifted to a bright red as I turned toward Chara. "And _this_ is why I said _no killing people!_ Don't you remember?"

The demon shrugged and shook her head, while Toriel turned and stared at me like I had two heads. Wait, was that a normal thing with monsters?

Anyway, she looked very confused, consternation filling her gaze. My eyes turned gray as I tried to explain. "Erm... uh... That's my imaginary friend. She... doesn't like this place very much."

Toriel nodded slowly, unsure if she was to believe this. She spotted the scrape on my cheek, however, and went into what I called 'overprotective caretaker mode'. She kneeled down, inspecting it.

The goat monster sighed in relief, applying a bandage to it. "Be careful, alright, my child?"

Chara smiled a bit in what seemed like nostalgia before saying, _"You equipped the Bandage. +1 DEF."_

As my eyes reverted back to their regular hazel, I looked at her strangely. That line sounded like it had been practiced... and said, many times before. Before I could ask her about it, however, Toriel interrupted me.

"As it is, my child, that was a test of your independence. I did this because I need to run a few errands, and you must stay here for a while," she informed me, holding something in her hand. "I will give you a cell phone, so you can call if you need anything. Now please, stay here."

I nodded, taking the cell phone and sitting down.

* * *

 **Flowey hates me. I decided to end it here because I didn't want to have it reset and forget all the lines.**


	7. Home

**Haven't seen me in a while? That's because I basically gave up, though I still thought I had good ideas, so instead of putting them into the story witch is actually dead, I'll still upload certain things, the next "Chapter" will be all about skelebros. So now, Home.**

I entered an area with a tree. I heard Toriel talking to herself. "Oh dear, that took longer than expected..." She walked to the side of the tree and started to type in my number when she saw me. She ran up to me, worried, "How did you get here, child? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, no need to worry!"

"I should not have left you alone, it was irresponsible to try and surprise you like this."

"Uhh."

"Erm... Well I suppose I cannot hide it anymore. Come, small one"

"Okay." I agreed and followed Toriel. I got closer to the tree and it became obvious that it was very old, but not dead somehow. I saved and entered Toriel's house, a heavenly aroma flooded my senses.

"Do you smell that? Surprise! Butterscotch-cinnamon pie!"

"Is that why you asked my preference? You're a nice goat lady."

"Why thank you, child." she said blushing, "I have another surprise too, follow me." and she took me to the hallway right of the door. "Here we are, a room of your... own... do you smell something burning?" She gasped. "Um... make yourself at home!" She rushed towards the kitchen, so I did as she said, entering the room and making myself at home.

* * *

"Toriel, when can i go home?  
"What? this... this IS your home now. Um... would you like to hear about this book I'm reading? it's called-"  
"TORIEL!" She reeled back in surprise. "I'm leaving the ruins, where is the exit?"

She stood up. "Stay here. i'm going to do something." I refused to stay down there, she was hiding something and i had to get out

I came into the basement following her, only stopping when she stops to speak

"You wish to return 'home' do you not? Ahead of us is the end of the ruins, and i'm going to destroy it. No one will ever leave again.

6 humans fell before you, 6 humans left before you, 6 humans died before you," I had started to visibly cry after she said that last part. "if you leave now, ASGORE, will kill you. This is your final warning, do not attempt to stop me. Leave." And so i left, but i only left to save. I had to stop her, I had to leave.

* * *

I entered the room, and saw her standing at the door. I tied my friends old ribbon around my arm and equipped her old toy knife, and prepared to battle. Toriel blocked the way out.

"You really want to leave so badly? You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove to me you are strong enough to survive!"

She turned around and immediately shot tons of fireballs at me. I was ducking, weaving, dodging. One came at me like lightning, it was too fast to dodge but I deflected it with the toy knife, and embers flew everywhere. I refused to fight. Fires were everywhere, the room was on fire and the heat was nearly unbearable. It seemed like a stalemate until she started talking again.

"What are you doing?"  
"Not fighting back."

"Attack or run away!"

"No."

She stopped attacking. "I know you want to go home but... but please... go upstairs now... why are you making this so difficult?"

I stood my ground

"... Ha... Pathetic is it not? I cannot save even a single child. I get it, you'd just be unhappy down here. It would not be right for you to stay down here. My expectations... my loneliness... my fear... for you child, i'll put them aside."

I smiled contentedly

"If you truly wish to leave the ruins, i will not stop you, but please, once you leave... do not look back. I hope you understand." She knelt down and gave me a hug, and i hugged back. "Goodbye, my child." She left and I felt bad. She just wanted a child to care for. but it was time to leave, I opened the door and...

* * *

I ran into the Flower.

"Clever, very clever. You didn't kill a single person this time, but what happens when you find a relentless killer? You'll die, over and over til' you tire of trying, then what? Will you kill out of frustration? or give up entirely? I am the prince of this worlds future! Don't worry, my plan isn't regicide. This is going to be even more interesting!"

I threw the knife as he started laughing.

"AHHHH! You could have KILLED me! Screw this, I'm out of here!" He buried himself in the ground.

I ran ahead, Flowey was lucky I missed. I opened the door at the end of the hall and...

 **End of this chapter.**

 **The ribbon and knife belong to a girl named Sarah Geminine.**

 **The following is what I wrote down for her**

 **Name: Sarah Geminine ((Sarah))**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Appearence: A mask-shaped(it's two-faced 1/2 happy 1/2 sad) hair pin, long hair, thin, and blue eyes**

 **Soul color: Light blue ((Patience))**

 **Age: 12**

 **Personality: Exited when they meet someone, Patient otherwise.**

 **How they know Kaiden: They had the same class and partnered alot**

 **How they died: killed by Asgore. weapon and armor brought to the ruins.**

 **Relationship with Kaiden: very good freinds**

 **What type of person they were in school: let someone finish their thought first, then stated their point.**

 **Other: N/A**


End file.
